


The Space Between

by MANTICORner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, HP: EWE, M/M, Marital Issues, Minor Character(s), Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANTICORner/pseuds/MANTICORner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco's marriage isn't what it used to be. Minor annoyances have developed into resentment. Will they overcome these issues? Or will their marriage disintegrate at this expense?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: To state the obvious, Harry Potter is the property of J.K Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Bros. I do not own any of the characters, places, etc.

Draco laughed audibly and leaned into the raven haired man next to him. "I'm going to go get another, want one?" he asked beckoning to the glass held in his hand. His partner just nodded and carried on with polite exchanges with other Ministry guests.

Harry watched his husband of two years depart in search of a waiter. He stared down into his own half empty glass. Much like his own marriage, he mused and proceeded to continue pretending to listen to what some American Auror was telling him.

Draco made his way toward the waiter. The champagne the ministry was offering to guests was surprisingly adequate enough to be graced with a Malfoy's approval.

Or maybe it was that he just really needed the booze.

The thought of getting drunk was appealing to Draco, his lips quirking up into a near smile at the idea. Oddly so, it happens that he and Harry were much more civil to one another while intoxicated. In fact, that's how he and Harry became a couple in the first place.

 

Nearly five years before, at yet another ministry gala, the two were both smashed and had admitted mutual regret in their school boy rivalry.

"lo, Malfoy"

Draco turned around and was greeted with the face of the Ministry's Golden Boy. Figures. Of course he would be here.

"Ah Potter, long time no see. What a pleasant surprise." He managed a small smile for the sake of civility.

"Likewise.." he paused "s' what are you doing here?" Harry replied, clearly surprised to see Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater of all people at a ministry gathering.

"Invited of course" Draco smirked.

Harry still look confused. Draco proceeded to elaborate. Potter was quite thick-headed as he recalled. "Those with Order of Merlin awards are always invited.." he trailed off hoping Potter wasn't this thick.

"You have an Order of Merlin?" Harry spat.

Draco couldn't help but smirk at Harry's astonishment. "Yes, Potter. No need to look so surprised, it's actually rather offending. You must have seen it in the Prophet."

Harry's facials relaxed but turned quickly into a grimace. "Oh, I don't read that. It's rubbish."

"Oh."

"Yeah"

"Hm"

This first exchange between the two in years was getting awkward. Probably because of the imposed politeness.

"Well, erm, s'cuse me while I go get smashed then. Nice talking to you, Malfoy" With that, Harry briskly made his way to the bar leaving Malfoy standing mouth agape at Potter's causality.

And followed.

What happened afterwards was a blur. There was bickering, confessions and touching. One thing that was remembered clearly was a kiss.

The ballroom had cleared out, Draco and Harry were the last making their way drunkenly out the door.

"Hey, uhm M-Draco?" Harry slurred remembering that earlier it had been agreed upon to use first names.

"Hm?" Draco responded.

Harry leaned forward until his breath mingled with Draco's. Grey eyes met green.

"We're going to snog now.. aren't we?" Draco predicted aloud.

"Yeah" Harry breathed and closed the distance between them.

Years of fighting, hatred and unspoken feelings were rendered into the kiss. Immediately into it, Draco had put his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer than he already was. Harry brought his hands up to cradle Draco's face, his thumb caressing the pale cheek the two broke apart, breathing heavily, the intentions for the rest of the night became clear and the Harry apparated himself and Draco to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The next morning Draco awoke feeling as though he had been run over by a Hippogriff- which had actually almost happened before. Looking at the sleeping figure next to him, memories of the previous night had him tiptoeing through Harry's room in search for his garments.

Upon loudly tripping over what appeared to be a troll leg in attempts to leave as quickly as possible, he was startled with

" -DISHONOR, FILTHY HALF BREEDS, CHILDREN OF FILTH, TAKING RESIDENCE IN MY-"

Draco turned to the source but as he did so, black curtains covered the portrait, causing disturbance to cease.

"You're leaving.." Harry stated, standing at the bottom of the stairs clad in only a dressing robe.

"Didn't think you wanted me here, I should g-" Draco tried to reason before getting interrupted.

"Stay? Please?" Harry asked softly.

He looked so vulnerable... and inviting.

Draco sighed and padded back to Harry.

He stayed that morning, and had every morning since.

Current Draco's reminiscing was interrupted by Pansy, who had it seemed appeared out of nowhere.

"Dracoooooo!" She squealed.

Draco internally rolled his eyes but gave a warm smile.

"Hello, Pansy. Where's Blaise?" Draco greeted.

"Oh he's speaking with Worple, apparently he gotten a bit tired of Vampires and wants to write a biography." Pansy leaned in closer and lowered her voice as she gave Draco this information. Draco gave a confused look and she quickly added "about his mother."

"Ah." Draco nodded confirming his confusion was cleared.

"Where is that Dark-Lord vanquishing husband of yours?" Pansy asked, looking around.

Draco shrugged. "Speaking with Shacklebolt or something."

Pansy looked back to Draco. Her eyes widened and then narrowed. "What happened to you?"

Draco stiffened. "What do you mean, Pans?"

He knew exactly what she meant.

Pansy poked at the bruises on his face he had heavily glamored before departing for the Ministry event.

"Oh ah, yes, uhm, very rowdy patient the other day." he dismissed while recasting the spell around his face.

Pansy still looked concerned. "It's not like you need to work at St. Mungos, Draco, you and Potter have got enough gold in your vaults to buy..."

But Draco didn't hear the rest of her finance lecture, his eye caught his husbands and he remembered why he had those bruises in the first place. You should see the other guyhe thought to himself, still gazing at Harry who had already turned his attention back to his current company.

Nobody knows that he and Harry had hurriedly glamored the evidence of their most recent row in an effort to look presentable at the gala. Or that the both of them weren't in the robes they had intended to wear for the night, those were left home- bloodied, cut, with singes.

The Malfoy-Potters had made such an effort to show the wizarding world that their relationship was real and in it for the long run. The two were serious and determined to persevere through the howlers and hate mail. That the disapproving glares and rumors that Skeeter had impelled didn't matter as long as they were together.

Eventually the couple had finally gotten the public's approval upon announcing their engagement and were blessed with peace and quiet from the press but the pleasant and near-perfect image that the two had created needed to be consistent in order to keep their newfound abandon. Therefore, heavy glamor, extra sets of robes and false smiles were imperative in their marriage- though that had become a more recent installment.

"Draco?"

His attention returned to Pansy who he realized had been speaking to him the entire time he was reflecting him and Harry's relationship.

"Yes? Sorry? Could you repeat that, dear?" He said.

She sighed. "As I was saying, his mother is trying to plan our entirewedding and insists that we have Lavender and Fuchsia colors.. First of all, those aren't even appropriate for a ceremony and second, they clash horribly."

Ah yes, Pansy was going to be a Zabini soon.

Elopement. What a god-forsaken and foolish concept. Might as well give your better half the key to your gringotts vault and be done with it. Draco was quite the hypocrite to think this considering he and Harry had an enormous bonding ceremony.

"Ah yes, quite horrific taste that woman has.." Draco drawled.

"I know but I can't just say so and tell her to bugger off. Which is why I need you to do this." Pansy said pleadingly.

Draco had no idea what they were talking about. "Er- I shall consider it. (whatever it was) Owl me tomorrow, I'm going to look for Harry. Tell Blaise I said 'hi'?"

Before he could let Pansy deny his departing, he strode off with a swish of robes that Snape surely would have been proud of.

When Draco spotted a familiar head of unruly dark hair he realized that he had completely neglected his quarry for drinks and turned around. Only to face yet another distraction.

I'm never going to get these damn drinks he gritted his teeth but quickly fixed it into a smile.

"Oh, Draco! Where's Harry?" Hermione asked while giving Draco a one-armed hug.

"Grang-Weasley" He corrected "last I saw he was over there" He said while pointing in a random direction.

He could care less if he was pointing her in the wrong direction.

He saw the Weasel approach, wrap an arm around his wife and stick a hand out to Draco.

"Ferret." He nodded offering a freckled hand.

"Weasel." Draco replied stiffly. The unfriendly names had stuck as if to keep their distance.

"How are you, both?" Draco asked politely.

"Good, good. Thanks for dinner the other night. Again, really, your cooking is quite amazing, Draco." Hermione answered on behalf herself and her husband.

Draco smiled "We should do it again soon. Harry's been complaining about not seeing the two of you enough."

"Where's he anyway?" Ron asked, looking around.

Everyone and their damn 'where is harry' Draco's jaw tightened.

"Draco said he's over there somewhere" Hermione reported for him, pointing towards where Draco had directed earlier.

"Oh well, let's go look for him, he still has my Deluminator... excuse us, Malfoy" Ron said and walked off with his bushy-haired spouse.

Draco knew it was just because they wanted to get away from him.

Draco approached a pimply sandy-haired boy carrying a tray with glasses of champagne. He caught the boy's attention and lifted two glasses off the tray nodding in thanks.

Finally. Really how hard was it to get some damn drinks around here.

The former Death Eater sighed deeply upon realizing that he had to find Harry again and crossed the ballroom in surveillance.

Harry was listening intently (or politely pretending to be) to Peter- or was it Percy enthusiastically enlighten him on the subject of cauldron thickness when Draco spotted him. The World Savior saw his husband approaching and gave a save me now expression.

The blond casually strolled to the pair as if he wasn't just on a mission to find his husband and handed Harry a glass and faced Percy.

"Healer Malfoy! I was just telling Harry how it was finally decided that cauldrons are to be at least five-point -one centimeters thick- of course it will be in the prophet tomorrow."

Draco gave a fake look of surprise and interest "Weasley, that's great news. How's the toe?"

"Back to normal, thanks to you. That ointment worked wonders, though the smell is rather unpleasant." Percy half smiled- half grimaced.

"Well, erm, Harry and I should go find Ronald and Hermione. It was nice seeing you again" Draco lied, pulling the emerald eyed man toward the door in contradiction to his statement.

"See you, Perc." Harry waved."Thanks" Harry smiled up at Draco.

"Cauldron thickness? 'Ry, I didn't know such dull things topics were of your interest." Draco teased.

"You still mad?" the raven haired man stopped suddenly and reached for blond's arm.

Draco sighed. "We'll talk about it at home. Yeah?"

Harry looked a bit irritated that Draco was putting his question off. Draco shot a glare back knowing that talking about it would lead to another argument which the two couldn't afford to have outside the privacy of their home. They had been fighting constantly- nearly every day the past few months.

Three hours before

"What the fuck does that mean? 'like us'?" Harry air quoted angrily.

"I'm just making a comparison." Draco defended.

"A bad one at that. Are you not happy, 'Co? Is that what you're hinting?"

"No-just- ugh, it's a stupid muggle movie, Potter and I was just try making a comment."

"Comparison, comment, whatever, you're always have something negative to say."

"Really? Always? So I'm just a negative and annoying, whiny Death Eater husband right?" Draco retorted.

"No, Dray- actually, yeah, that's exactly what you are. Whining and bitching about us- me all the fucking time." Harry raised his voice.

"Oh fuck off, Potter. Acting like you don't complain either. I'm always the bad guy, I'm a horrible, Death Eater piece of shite and you're the World's Savior- the Hero. Nothing you do can ever be wrong can it? Because everything is my fault. I'm the villian. Happy, Potter?" Draco ranted while stalking out the room.

Harry stomped after, brandishing his wand "Don't walk away like that, Malfoy! Get your arse back in here, I'm not done! COLLOSHOO!"

"Uh! What the FUCK, Potter. Really? You had to resort to a fucking HEX?" Draco spat.

"I need you to listen to what I have to say." Harry said with a lowered voice.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Draco exclaimed, levitating a vase and flinging it towards Harry who ducked, letting the vase smash into the wall. "Expelliarmus!" Draco continued and copied Harry's lord vanquishing spell. The Holly and Phoenix wand flew out of Harry's sweaty grip, Draco caught it.

"Draco!"

"You're a shite Auror if you can be disarmed that easily, Potter." the blond smirked.

"Give it back." Harry demanded holding out his hand.

Draco glared but gave it back. He knew Harry could get his wand back if he wanted, handing it back was just easier.

"Finite." Harry murmured. "Are you done? Can we just talk now?"

Deciding that we were not, Draco yelled, "STUPEFY!"

Harry lazily deflected the spell. "The fuck! Are you MENTAL? Flipendo!" He roared angrily

Draco flew back into the wall but quickly rose.

For the next ten minutes, curses and jinxes were hurled back and forth. Nothing serious but enough to hurt.

"Petrificu-" Draco started.

"Incarcerous!"

Draco admitted defeat by relaxing into the ropes and slumping to the ground.

"Done?" Harry asked, nose and lip bleeding, his face also swelled in echo to how he had it at the manor many years before.

Draco glared back.

Harry took that as an affirmative and muttered "finite" before saying curtly "We're leaving in fifteen minutes. I'm going to change."

Draco remained slumped on the floor. He spat out blood and healed what he could hastily before standing up to make his way back to the bedroom.

Current time

After waving goodbyes and posing for one last photo for the Prophet, Harry and Draco flooed home.

Entering Grimmauld Place, they saw the remains of their last fight that had been neglected to be taken care of. The couple cast cleaning and repairing spells, avoiding eye contact upon realization that the glamour charms had worn off. Then Harry advanced towards Draco. He ran his thumb over Draco's bruised cheekbone and stared intently into the grey orbs. "I'm sorry."

Draco shrugged and pulled away. I am too he thought while pulling open a drawer and pulling out papers and a pen.

He placed them on the dining table and scribbled his signature onto one of them. Then turned to make tea.

Harry followed in, now wearing pajama bottoms and appearing to have healed all his injuries but one cut. Draco assumed Harry had left it there with the intentions to get him to heal it for him. The blond simply pretended not to see it.

"Want me to heal those for you?" Harry offered tentatively.

"I'm a healer, Harry. I sure I can manage to do so myself." Draco snorted at the stupid question.

Harry was silent. His gaze led to a small pile of papers on the table. "What's this?" He asked. At the top, the papers read: Divorce Decree in sophisticated swirly letters. "Draco, is this some kind of joke?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"As you can see, I have already signed. Now if you would as well.." Draco answered coolly though his sentence was interrupted by the whistle of the kettle.

"You can't just randomly hand me divorce papers, Dray. Why don't we talk this out?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"Talk it out." Draco snorted "Yeah, let's do that just like we did before we left for the gala earlier." Gesturing towards his wand.

"No, really, let's talk. Try and figure this out, yeah? Why, Draco? Why do you want to leave me?" Harry spoke softly.

Potter and his stupid questions this evening.

"Obviously, we fight too much. We try to 'figure things out' but it just makes everything worse. Face it, Potter. We were a mistake. We were meant to fight and bicker and hate each other for the rest of our lives." Draco reasoned.

"So let's do so for the rest of our lives together. Like we promised when we put rings on each other's fingers." Harry appealed.

A touching argument on Potter's behalf but Draco wasn't going to fall for it. "Whatever, sign and be done with it. I'm done. I hate pretending all the damn time." Draco sipped his tea and slid the other cup to Potter.

"No. I won't sign. We're going to figure this out." with that Harry took his cup and retreated to the study.

Later that night, Draco felt the bed sink where Harry climb in and was immediately warmed by Harry's body heat. Harry is always so warm. Draco thought hating himself for thinking such Hufflepuff-ish thoughts. He was sure he wouldn't be feeling Harry's warmth for much longer. The divorce papers from earlier were something he had picked up two fights ago saying enough was enough.

"Dray... I know you're awake. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry. We'll get through this. We will." Harry whispered in the darkness.

Draco shifted slightly to acknowledge that he heard although he knew that it was just an empty promise.  
They slept facing away from each other that night.

The space in between growing larger with every fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Setting down the latest copy of Witch Weekly, Draco sipped his tea noting that it was significantly different than what he had been used to for the past five years. He looked towards his father who abruptly turned his attention back to the prophet upon making eye contact. It had been two weeks since Draco moved out of Grimmauld Place and back into the Manor. Immediately, he was greeted with the "I told you so" lecture from Lucius. As for Narcissa, who was overjoyed to have her son stay, was concerned and seemed to be hovering by his size since his return.

Narcissa breezed in the dining hall to take a seat next to Draco. She noticed the magazine that was flipped to a page headlined "Our Favorite Hero- Single?" with a picture of Harry attempting to cover his face. She squeezed Draco's shoulder sympathetically and sat down, acquainted with the knowledge that his divorce was something he did not want to speak of.

"Pansy sent it" Draco murmured in attempts to establish that he cared not what his ex was doing. He saw his mothers nod and proceeded sipping his tea. After a few more sips, he was fed up with the unfamiliarity which did not affirm with his taste and hastily stood up to make a new cup himself. The house elves pleaded to do it for him, he waved them away earning a disapproving stare from Lucius.

As the former Death Eater was making his way back to the kitchen cautiously carrying his steaming cup of tea, a houself suddenly appeared, causing him to spill the scorching liquid and curse loudly. She bowed low, "Master Draco, Mister Potter requests entrance. He is at the gates."

"P-potter? He's here?" Draco spluttered. He looked down and groaned. Tea-all over his new robes. Stupid appearing elf. Apparently, wizards now pay for their elves to ruin robes. Blame S.P.E.W. Blame Granger. Blame Harry's friend.

The elf nodded and cast a quick scourgify for him.

"A-access erm, granted I suppose...take him to the parlor, I'll be there in a bit" Draco tried to re-collect his cool.

She bowed and dissaparated.

Harry? Harry Potter, here-in the Manor. Why, why, why? Draco pondered. He made his way to the parlor, failing to notice that the scourgify had detroyed his robes worse than the tea and looked rather ridiculous. He's going to ask for me to come back I bet, the blond concluded.

Draco was right.

When he entered the room, he saw Harry pacing about. The rims of his green eyes were red, there was a slight shadow under them, he looked exhausted and reeked of firewhiskey. It also appeared that he had neglected to shave since Draco saw him last and the scruffiness made him appear years older.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed upon seeing the aforementioned man enter. "Come back? Baby, please? We'll just get married again... can't be too difficult right? There's a way to undo this, yeah? Oh just-just come back Let's fix this, lets-" he noticed Draco's expression of bewilderment and stopped.

"Hello, Harry." Draco said as if he didn't hear Harry's outburst, beckoning to the sofa to which the other proceeded to sit. "How have you been?"

Harry caught on to Draco's cool exchange and mirrored. "Well, and yourself?"

"Fine, thank you." he answered shortly. "What brings you here?" As if he didn't know.

"Actually, you left some things and... well, you might need them..." Harry said, pulling out candy bar sized object and cast an Engorgio to reveal a trunk. It seemed like official closure the finalization of the divorce papers was nothing to this simple act of returning one's things.

Draco was rather taken aback that Harry had a genuine reason for visiting. "Y-yes, I suppose. Thank you."

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably at Draco's business-like tone. "Erm so, how's Mu-I mean, Narcissa and Lucius?" he asked in attempts to diffuse the uncomfortable atmosphere, then nibbled at a biscuit awaiting a reply.

Draco nearly smiled at his former husband's slip up, almost calling Narcissa "Mum". They had gotten close and in her eyes, Harry was accepted into the family. Was. "They're doing very well. Same as usual, mother's garden is flourishing and father's peacocks are.. well they're the same."

Harry smiled. He and the pureblood in front of him used to always have a good laugh at Lucius' unhealthy obsession with the creatures. He saw Draco's expression soften, assuming he had this realization too and felt much more at ease. It was nice to be able to share this companionable moment with Draco again. He missed it. "Dray?" He asked softly.

Draco raised his brows in question, ignoring that Harry had suddenly gotten less formal.

"I really miss you." Harry stated.

"I miss you too, Harry." Draco said instinctively and inwardly cursed himself for doing so.

The World Savior walked around the coffee table to Draco and took the blond's pale hands in his slightly tanner ones.

Draco saw this coming. Staring into Harry's emerald eyes that were currently on the verge of tears, he suddenly felt very weak. The pain in his chest was nearly unbearable in contrast to the constant numbness he had been experiencing for the past few weeks. He watched Harry let go of one of his hands to bring his own up to Draco's face, cupping his cheek lightly, running his thumb over the pale cheek bone, like when we first kissed, Draco remembered. He wanted to cry. Cry with Harry holding him, kissing him.

Harry watched a tear drop fall from Draco's grey eyes and onto his thumb, triggering his own cascade of tears. "I'm so sorry. So sorry." he whispered, tasting his own salty tears. He would give anything just to have Draco come back and start over. He missed waking next to Draco, he missed how they would help each other get ready in the morning, and Draco would make those cute little content sighs after taking a sip of tea. He missed Draco.

Draco let a tear fall. How could he fall apart now? After he'd made such progress in distancing himself, he let this one visit ruin it all. He saw that Harry was crying too. He wanted go home- to Harry. He missed waking up and seeing Harry's face, he missed having to help the raven-haired man with his tie in the morning, he missed the way the boy-hero made tea just perfectly for him. He miss Harry -his Harry so much.

The two leaned into each other, letting their lips touch in a familiar and chaste kiss. Then Harry pushed for more, capturing Draco's bottom lip between his teeth and soothing with his tongue.

Being unable to take it any longer, Draco granted Harry's silent plea, opening his mouth, letting Harry in again. Chaste became passion, and passion became ferocity. He whimpered into the kiss as the pain in his chest seemed to burst into a burn, it was relieving yet at the same time hurt, much like their relationship. The familiarity was comforting as the revisit gave it a new reverence.

Suddenly, Draco pulled away, leaving Harry mid-kiss, lips wet, and eyes closed. They opened with a look of anxiety he knew could not be eased. "I can't, ry." he whispered.

Harry's expression washed over with what looked like torture. Draco's rejection felt like it too. "No, no, no, Dray, baby, we were doing just fine there... what happened?"

"I can't do this. You shouldn't. I uh- I-" the blonde sighed. "Leave please. I'd like you to leave." He finished strongly.

The Boy-Who-Lived just stared back with the same pained expression. After a minutes pause, he broke down, dropping to his knees as if submitting to Draco. He took the waist in front, wrapping his arms around and buried his head into Draco's midsection. "Please come back. I love you. More than anything. I miss you. It hurts to wake up and not have you there. Please..." he sobbed.

Draco looked down to the whimpering mess of a man clinging to his waist, his own arms limp on the couch. What he assumed to be the man's overture was muffled by the body in which he tucked his face in and heard only every other word. Surprised to see that this is what the World's Savior could be reduced to, he felt a sudden sick surge of power. "Leave. Now. I'm done. You signed the papers too, Harry. Remember that." he said coldly.

Harry stiffened, then rose to reveal red, puffy eyes and a blotchy, tear stained face. He glared at the man still sitting on the couch. "I love you, Draco. Don't you forget that... Tell Narcissa I said 'hello'" he said evenly and with a crack, disappeared.

Draco let out the breath he had been holding, cradled his head and cried.


	3. Epilogue

"Astoria, I know for a fact that is not just water." Draco said sternly as he attempted to pry a glass from the very pregnant woman before him.

"Vodka, water... all the same right?" She pouted and clung.

Draco sighed deeply, wishing he had never come to this stupid function. Public appearances help, Draco a voice that sounded annoyingly like his mother's badgered. He looked around the ballroom as if someone would witness his struggle and come to aid. Too bad Pansy and Blaise were gone on a vacation with their toddler to a muggle resort called dizzyland or something in America. How dare they just leave Draco friendless in a time he needed the most support. As he scanned the room, a dark unruly head of black hair next to a fiery red just beyond Astoria caught his eye. He felt himself sneer at the sight which he transferred towards the boy behind the bar. "You can't just serve pregnant women alcohol! I should report you, you daft little- little erm... ugh!" Draco spat. He couldn't even insult properly.

The boy just glared back and resumed polishing a glass.

Draco's attention returned to the raven-haired man and the redhead now posing for the Prophet. He couldn't help the jealously beginning scale.

"Let go, Draco!" Astoria whined.

He was about to counter when he beheld the she-weasel make a show of smooching Harry on the cheek and depart. The aforementioned jealousy tore through. With a final firm yank, he pulled the glass away from the expecting woman and downed the contents himself. Hastily shoving a goblet of pumpkin juice into her pale hands, and taking another for the road, he excused himself to make his way towards Harry.

"How have you been? Draco asked upon reaching his destination.

"Brilliant, my head doesn't hurt anymore... How about yourself?" Harry returned casually despite the sudden company.

Draco neglected Harry's question, "Ah yes, the head. It reminds me, Harry, that it would be much appreciated if you would so kindly sign out with a mediwitch on your next inevitable visit. I daresay, searching for a missing and possibly concussed war hero is not how I intended to spend my Thursday. I believe I speak for the rest of my staff as well.."

Harry stifled a laugh. "Thought you lot needed a bit of excitement in life... and y' know, a trip to St. Mungo's means I get to see you." He excused with a wink.

Draco blushed and rolled his eyes. That cheeky bastard. "Oh stop it, Potter."

"I love you." Harry said in a sing song voice.

"I know you tell me every time you see me which frankly has been far too many times. I'm surprised the Auror department has let it go this far...just because you're the git-who-wouldn't-bloody-die doesn't mean you should prance about, throwing yourselves at curses...I'd say I job change should be in consideration." He nagged in dismissal to Potter's flirting.

"Actually I'm quitting the Aurors."

"What?" Draco spluttered.

"I spoke with McGonagall 'bout a fortnight ago during a mission and well... I'm going to be the new DADA professor next school season." Harry's green eyes shone with excitement.

Draco knew the bespectacled man had a little fan club at one point at Hogwarts, teaching defensive spells and whatnot despite the persecution initiated by headmistress at the time being (ugh, Umbridge... Hm, wasn't he involved in that too?). He was also aware that his former husband's dream was to return to teach at his "home". It was a dream, as in not a realistic aspiration. All those times he and Harry discussed the matter, he thought they were speaking hypothetically. Turns out, Harry was serious the entire time. It hurt to realize how little he knew someone he thought he knew better than himself.

He wondered Madam Pomfrey's reaction when she heard of the incoming employee and smirked. "Congratulations, Potter." he said warmly. It dawned upon him that he would be seeing less of Harry. Secretly, running into Potter was something he welcomed delightedly; though, it was good to know Harry would enter a job less dangerous than his current. The blond remembered waiting nervously late into the night for Harry, casting excessive diagnostic spells whenever he returned, followed by passionate lovemaking in compensation for lost time together. Eventually, after many nasty fights, he stopped caring whether his husband came home from a mission or not, but he shoved that thought aside.

"Enough about me, how have you been?" Harry repeated his obsolete question.

"Well. St. Mungo's, Manor redecorating, baby shopping..." he gave in.

"Oh yes, how is erm- Daphne?" Harry asked politely, beckoning towards Draco's wife who was currently frowning into her pumpkin juice.

The blond was surprised to see she hadn't gotten her hands on something else. "It's Astoria. Daphne is her sister." Draco corrected. "She's... good... due any moment. I'm not sure how motherhood is going to suit her considering she has yet to leave the party scene behind."

"Want me back yet?" Harry teased.

"Sometimes." Draco answered honestly but concealed it with a chuckle.

Harry smiled, or grimaced. It was hard to tell. "Decide on a name for the incoming Malfoy heir? It's a boy right?

"Yes. Scorpius." The father to be presented. "I chose it."

"Very lovely name. Congratulations, Draco." Harry said earnestly.

Draco smiled genuinely. "So where is the Weaslette? Was the Ministry too formal for her liking?" He smirked, shifting the mood.

Harry frowned. "Ginny went home because she and Dean needed to finish packing."

"Dean?" Draco asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, Dean Thomas? Gryffindor..."

"I know who you're talking about." The Slytherin interrupted. "But why-what... packing with Weasley?"

"Oh you didn't hear? They're engaged after being separated for three years. Moving closer to the Burrow. Ginny's contract with the Harpies just ended."

Draco's jaw dropped. He thought for sure that Harry and Ginny were back together, looking all cosy together. Jealousy faded to concern. Was Harry alone then? Draco suddenly felt guilty for speaking about Astoria and heirs... was it rude of him to speak of his current spouse to the former who had nobody? "Erm, so, you're not seeing anyone?"

"Nope, well, Oliver and I.. well, no." Harry fidgeted awkwardly. "Draco... do you.. love her?"

All of a sudden the teasing atmosphere became thick with tension.

Draco paused, the world seemed to slow, chatter of the ministry guests drowned by the resonance of his heart pounding. "Love is hardly of concern in an arranged marriage, Potter." he answered attempting an air of nonchalance.

Harry saw through it. "Answer me."

"I don- sure, yes." but not like I love you.

"Do you feel what you did with me...with her? More?"

"No" Draco answered truthfully.

"Does it matter?" Harry whispered, emerald eyes searching the silver orbs belonging to Draco for something he knew was not there.

"Not anymore."

Harry nodded. He had resisted asking during every visit, encounter and owl, afraid to hear the obvious answer. He had succeeded in taking steps away from his past with Draco- starting with signing the papers, the job and now the simple question. Does it matter.  
Despite the many negatives responses he had received throughout his teasing tonight, this meant the most- it was serious. Harry missed Draco, dreamt of him furthermore, held on, even years after the divorce. He remembered a wise old man with twinkling blue eyes and reminded himself that it does not do to dwell on dreams. Draco's "no" rang in his ears and stung but the closure gave the relief one gets after tearing off a bandage to find a sealed wound. Left would be a scar that will fade but never be completely vanish. Neither would his time with Draco.

Raising his half full glass he said "A toast... to both of us. To additions, making some dreams reality, leaving some behind, and...finality."

Draco mocked Harry's gesture, resisting tears threatening to escape and then closed the space between their two glasses with his own that was too, half full.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is.
> 
> This was my first work to fully complete and post, so I'm having a major self-glory moment right now. 
> 
> Apologies for any grammatical/spelling errors. This story wasn't beta-read.
> 
> Thanks for reading and to those who reviewed, which are much appreciated btw!
> 
> Ciao.


End file.
